Forever with Lord Sesshomaru
by Tazflyer
Summary: It has been a few years and it seems that everyone has settled into their lives... all but one. will she find her happily ever after. rated T for the slight tang of lemon


Hello my ducky's, I'm back with a one shot song fic. This takes place after the last episode of the final act where a decision is made concerning Rin's future. Featuring the deleted song from the little mermaid. (Yes, there was a song in the little mermaid that was edited from the movie. Just like the song from Pocahontas) without further ado the disclaimer

Don't own Inuyasha or it's affiliates nor do I own the song "One Dance" from the Little mermaid, that is Disney's property mind you I changed some of the words so it would fit the theme.

Forever with Lord Sesshomaru

It has been several years since Naraku was defeated and Kagome returned to the feudal Era to live with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku's children have grown to teenagers and preteens. Unfortunately his youngest son taking up after daddy with looking up girls kimonos. Shippo has actually grown to be a formidable demon and protecting his families lands along side the thunder demon tribes heir. Kohaku has become a lot stronger as a demon slayer and visit's Sango and Miroku's home once in a while. Kagome and Inuyasha are expecting their second child, Inuyasha has really settled into the role of being a father thankfully with a not so helpful advice from Miroku. Rin is still living with Keade with monthly visits from Sesshomaru, mostly to deliver a new Kimono for the season or some other gift. With each visit he sees that her child-like features have faded leaving a stunning beauty in it's wake at the tender age of 17. Though she has been courted by the village boys she takes no real interest in them, for she had left her heart with one man though being only a child at the time.

On a moonlit night just like all the others she goes for a walk outside the village to bath in the nearby stream, bringing along with her a new kimono that was given to her by Sesshomaru awhile ago but just never worn. It was white that faded into a pale pink with a sheer white coat with cascading flowers on the sleeves and near the bottom. Why tonight she chose to wear it? only she knew, for tonight was the anniversary of the night she first found him lying injured in the woods near her village. Her cycle had ended making it safe for her to venture out. She chuckled at the memory of her encounter with a demon and Inuyasha having to save her then having Kagome explain to a panicked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru about what happens to girls every month. She could've sworn that Sesshomaru's face turned two shades white during the explanation.

Rin had made it to her destination and placed her kimono down and started to take off her other Kimono which was mint green with forest green bamboo leaf print and collar. After she was naked she started washing herself, removing the dirt of the day from her delicate skin while humming a song. After she was done she dried herself off and started to put on her new kimono, wrapping the silk around her body and fastening her obi then placing the sheer overcoat and tying it off with a neat bow. As she heads back to the village her other kimono in hand, her thoughts drift to her lord. How was he? Did he start to build his kingdom? Has he met a mate? Her thoughts stopped as she realized that it was a strong possibility that he might of.

'_That can't be true, if it was he would of said something or Jaken would of but what if Sesshomaru threatened him? No, Sesshomaru would tell me if he did. It would be wonderful if it were me, to live happily ever after just us.'_

She placed her kimono on the well as she looked up to the sky and saw that the moon was big and bright illuminating the area, a gentle breeze played with her hair as a song came into her heart. Little did she know a stranger watched her from a distance as she started to sing.

"_There is music in the air, Can you hear it?_

_It's in two no, maybe three or maybe four._

_And I see me dressed in white, with two feet that feel so light._

_It's as though they never, ever touched the floor._

_One dance, just you and me_

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea._

_One dance and it's happily ever after._

_One dance and you will see_

_We're not so different, you and me_

_Just us two_

_Me and you _

_One dance_

_There are stars that fill the night, can you see them?_

_There are two or three or gee, a million more._

_And I see you in their light._

_Who me? A dance? All right_

_Just move and glide with you, across the floor. _

_One dance, just you and me _

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea_

_One dance and it's happily ever after._

_One dance and you will see_

_We're not so different, you and me_

_Just us two_

_Me and you _

_I would change who I am, leave the land for the skies _

_Just to stand with you._

_I would leap at the chance for a glimpse of a glance_

_Of one dance with you._

_One dance, just you and me _

_Beneath the moon, beside the sea_

_One dance and it's happily ever after._

_One dance and you will see_

_We're not so different, you and me_

_Just us two_

_Dream come true _

_One dance…one dance"_

As she finishes her song she looks to the moon, a gentle smile graces her face. It quickly fades as she senses that she is being watched from the shadows. Her hands slipping into her sleeve retrieving the dagger that was a gift from Sesshomaru after her first cycle. She turns intending to defend herself from whatever may come at her but gasps and drops the dagger out of shock when it was non other that her lord standing before her.

"_Lord Sesshomaru" _she whispers as she quickly sinks to her knees in a bow

Sesshomaru walks up to Rin, takes her by her hand and guides her to her feet handing back her dagger.

"_Forgive me milord." _she said bashfully

"_There is nothing to forgive, for you to be able to sense me is impressive."_

_"Lady Keade has taught me well."_

"_Rin, these many months I have seen you grow from a child to a beautiful woman. Pursued by many but have not chosen one, why?"_

"_I have given my heart to one already, though he may not share my affection for him. I was merely a child but no one other than him had shown me any kindness other than my family."_

He turns his back as he contemplates what she had just said. He smiles to himself that she had chosen him.

"_Rin?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you stay with me? Be with me? As my mate?"_

Tears came to her eyes and spilled over. She couldn't believe her ears Lord Sesshomaru, the most feared and powerful demon of the western lands has chosen her to be with him. '_He hadn't chosen another' _she thought relieved.

"_Rin?" _

"_Forever, I stand by your side forever milord"_

As if like a ghost he appeared behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her body and held her close. Taking in her scent he nudged her head to the side to reveal her pale shoulder carefully removing trace strands of hair. A shuddering shiver went throughout her body as his tongue traced the crook of her neck. Her eyes rolled back and her pulse quickened as he traced a vein down to her shoulder just below the crook. He nuzzles her and pulls her closer whispering into her ear her hands embrace his arm.

"_This will hurt for a minute."_

Rin gasps and cries out in shock as she feels his fangs dig into her shoulder. Then the pain dissapates as Sesshomaru laps up the blood from her wound healing her being careful not to stain her kimono. Soon in its place was a crescent shaped bite mark. She was his now and forever.

The next morning Inuyasha and a pregnant Kagome went in search of her only to find her green kimono lying on the well. At first they thought she fell in but then Inuyasha picked up on Sesshomaru's scent and Rin's blood.

"_So she has made her decision_." said Kagome after they returned with Rin's Kimono

"_Aye but I feel that she made her decision along time ago. Only to act upon it now."_

_I hope that bastard knows what he's doing, his children will be half demons." _said Inuyasha

In the west

Rin awakens to a spacious room made of mahogany and beautiful wall scrolls looking around she holds her neck as it was still sore from last night. She gets up to find a brand new Kimono that was deep purple with gold trim and a sheer black under dress. Purple roses and bead decorated the obi and peony flowers were at the bottom. After she bathes she takes the robe off the rack when a knock at the door calls her attention. A elderly woman comes in and bows to her.

"_Good morning Milady, I trust you slept well."_

"_I did, thank you."_

"_Here let me help you with that."_

The demon helped Rin get dressed and does her hair soon enough she was exploring her new home. She steps outside to see a spacious field with hundreds of wildflowers and a crystal blue lake. Taken by the view she didn't notice that Sesshomaru came behind her and snaked his arms around her.

"_Good morning milord." _

He kisses her bite mark and nuzzles her neck.

"_Good morning my love."_

"_This is a wonderful dream"_

_"It's no dream, this is real"_

She feels something being placed around her neck. She looks down and sees a beautiful stone, blue in color similar to the stone that belonged to his mother.

"_A gift from my mother, to you."_

"_It's beautiful"_

_"She looks forward to being a grandmother."_

"_She would accept half demons?"_

"_That necklace will keep you by my side as a Demoness"_

Rin smiles and turns to him placing a gentle kiss on his lips

"_I love you, lord Sesshomaru."_

"_And I, you lady Rin."_

Both of them step off the porch and walk towards the lake to enjoy one of what would be many glorious days together as husband and wife.

A/N: inspiration for Rin's Kimonos can be viewed on my page on pintrest just look up Tizera


End file.
